Meat Bulb (Lureplant)
The Lureplant is a hostile plant which is so named for its behavior of dangling meat to attract prey. Like Krampus, The Lureplant has its own inventory, which is filled with the items its Eyeplants (see below) have consumed but has not yet digested. It has the capability of consuming and digesting just about anything. When it is ready to produce a lure but no meat is available, it will produce Leafy Meat as a lure instead. When a meat is successfully harvested from a Lureplant, all Eyeplants will disappear, and the bulb will revert to a "just planted" look. The bulb will not display another meat until it is capable of producing eyeplants, 2 days later. In winter lureplants will withdraw their roots and eyeplants, producing no lures. A Lureplant will only spawn in a location situated within a certain distance of the "trail" the player has previously walked and will grow on any terrain type. This can be where the player is standing currently (on screen) but it actually has a range well beyond what one uncovers on the map, so it may not be noticed right away. However, unlike other changes to the landscape, the map updates immediately when a Lureplant has spawned, without requiring the player revisit the location. This makes detecting a Lureplant spawn easier. The Lureplant's bulb itself does not possess any offensive capabilities, relying instead on the eyeplants surrounding it for protection and sustenance. Eyeplant An Eyeplant is spawned from a Lureplant and will consume or attack anything that gets too close, including food from Crock Pots and Drying Racks, items in Chests, and thrown Boomerangs. They are not very durable and will quickly retreat underground after being attacked. However, as long as the lure remains, new eyeplants will pop up again after only a short interval. If an Eyeplant is attacked, the Lureplant from which it was spawned will withdraw the lure. After a short period of time, the Lureplant will once again pull out the lure. Eyeplants cannot emerge from manmade turfs, rocky turfs, or spider creep. A single Lureplant is capable of sustaining up to 27 eyeplants at once. Uses *Can be planted near to a grass or twig farm, and eyeplants will automatically harvest them for you. Not recommended for harvesting food items as they begin spoiling as soon as picked. Planting the saplings or grass too close together will prevent the eyeplants from being able to reach all spawns for harvest. *Can be placed in an area where they enter conflict with other creatures. *Can be farmed for its leafy meat. *Since it is capable of digesting items it has consumed, it can be used to dispose of unwanted objects. *Fleshy Bulbs can be used as fuel, and Lureplants, if left long enough, create more Lureplants nearby. This allows for a slow yet self replenishing fuel source. *Eyeplants can attack Tentacles without taking damage from them, just like Abigail. *Can be used to empty Beehives and Killer Bee Hives to get Honey and Honeycombs safely. *When planted a little bit away from your house,they protect your house from spiders, merms or any other hostile mob. Tips *Both the Lureplant and the Eyeplants are highly vulnerable to fire. Once one catches fire, it will quickly spread to the others, and they remain on fire until death. Lureplants that die in this manner destroy the items they have collected, though the leafy meat can sometimes still drop unscathed. *A large number of eyeplants can spawn around the Lureplant and very rapidly, so it is important to remember not to plant it near your base or anything that is obtainable and valuable (e.g. berry bushes, twigs, farms). *A good tactic for farming Spider Dens is to plant one or more Lureplants on the edge or inside the border of the den. That way, when night time comes, roaming spiders will wander into the eyeplants' area of effect to try to get the leafy meat, thus dying and dropping loot for collection in the morning. *For easy access to the bulb at the center, one can place certain turfs (see article) or a dense path of saplings, grass, etc. leading inward. As long as the objects making the path are close enough together, eyeplants won't be able to spawn where it is laid. *Checking your map every couple days to see if any Lureplants have spawned can be helpful if you just simply need a Lureplant or if you see a Lureplant in a place where you don't want them to be, like in Pig Villages or near farms. *Placing a Lureplant near ponds will result in the Eyeplants attacking any frogs that come near, which in turn causes frogs to flock to attack. If a frog attacks the Lureplant itself, an item it has not digested will come flying out (just like when a frog attacks a player). This can sometimes allow the player to get free frog legs without harvesting or destroying the bulb. *Planting a few Lureplants a walkable distance from your base can help against Winter Hounds. Simply run to the Lureplants when they come, and let the Eyeplants attack and kill them. This strategy works even with 7-12 Hounds at once with just two or three Lureplants. Do not attempt this strategy against summer hounds, as your Lureplants will burn! *You can use it to harvest birds and rabbits for you. Plant 2-3 Lureplants, creating a living minefield. Then, make your way to the center of it, wearing Feather Hat. (You may also use the 'Birds of the World' spell if you're playing as Wickerbottom.) This will result in many birds flocking to you and being eaten by eyeplants. Then, smash the plant and take out your reward. Using this tactic is the best way of harvesting Morsels and Feathers fast and without raising your Naughtiness level and wasting items. You can do the same with rabbit holes. Just find yourself a nice field with lots of holes, plant your surprise, and wait for Version Historyway of harvesting Honeycombs for Bee Boxes since they swallow angry Bees whole. Just hit the Hive, and hide behind your plant. All the pursuing Bees and Killer Bees that entered the plant's area will be eaten instantly, allowing you to safely destroy the Hive and collect needed ingredients without needing to feed some Pigs to do your work. *If you're lucky enough to be living by a Tallbird fort, a Lureplant planted at the center will give a large amount of eggs and meat (about 10). Trivia *It is possible for an Eyeplant to attack other Eyeplants if they come from another Lureplant. *Added to the game with the It's Not a Rock! update. *Lureplants do not spawn Eyeplants during the winter. Bugs *Occasionally, a lone Eyeplant may grow next to an inlet or perhaps over a change of biome. It will return shortly after being "killed", as Eyeplants around a Lureplant would behave. Another Eyeplant may grow in the same spot as the occupying Eyeplant and be killed by the first one. Gallery ALureplant.PNG|A Lureplant A Lureplant Producing Plant Meat.PNG|A Lureplant with Leafy Meat that can be harvested Eyeplants.jpg|Eyeplants infesting a home base Another Meat Bulb.png|An example of a surface world Lureplant found in the wild Lureplant-roots.png|Lureplant that has settled but hasn't produced a lure yet Eyeplants.png|Eyeplants "look" at nearby targets that are just out of reach En tredje meat bulb!.png|Another Lureplant naturally occurring in a forest biome 219740_screenshots_2013-06-18_00004.jpg|An example of a Silk Farm using Lureplants. When the player requires silk, they may make their way to the bulb and acquire loot. 2013-07-05 00002.jpg|A possible Lureplant farm. Harvest every three days in summer for the freshest leafy meat. Eye_plants.png|Camped on a road, big mistake. Leafy meat farm.png|Yet another farm for leafy meat - the cobblestone tiles keep the eyeplants from sprouting lureplant farm.png|Lureplant farming gone wrong. Category:Plants Category:Monsters Category:Naturally Spawning Objects Category:Food Category:Scary things